


An Absent Dane is Cause to Complain

by ToBebbanburg



Series: Blades and Braids [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: But mostly porn, M/M, just porn, with fluff on either side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Sihtric's been sent off to spy on a camp of nearby Danes, leaving Finan at Coccham alone, bored, and getting progressively more sexually frustrated. Finan eventually decides to take matters into his own hands, but is interrupted by Sihtric's return.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Series: Blades and Braids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766368
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	An Absent Dane is Cause to Complain

Finan was bored. He’d been bored for a solid four days, and his boredom showed no sign of abating. It had been well over a week since Uhtred had sent Sihtric off to spy on a settlement of Danes down the river, and in that time Finan had repaired the leak in their roof, sharpened every knife in the house, chopped enough wood for them to have firewood for five winters, and rearranged the furniture three times. He had been so bored that morning he’d resorted to helping Hild tend the nunnery garden, but had been sent on his way after less than an hour. Apparently his jokes were unfit for the novices’ ears. Finan took offence at that. He’d always been proud that his jokes were unfit for _anyone’s_ ears.

  
The boredom itself was hard enough, but on top of that Finan was missing Sihtric. He missed the other man’s laughter, his calming presence, the way they’d exchange glances and smirks when Uhtred was talking. And God help him, but he missed humping Sihtric. It wasn’t even as if they were humping every day when Sihtric was there, but Finan liked having the option. It had been well over a week, and his own hands just weren’t providing the same satisfaction that they used to.

  
It was one afternoon, when Finan had already exhausted his day’s supply of menial tasks, that he decided to try something new. He and Sihtric had been humping for a while now, but the younger man always took the more receptive role. Finan had always intended on trying to take Sihtric’s cock, but for one reason or another they had never got round to it. It was easier, familiar, to carry on the way they always had, but now with the luxury of time on his hands Finan thought it was the perfect opportunity to experiment.

  
After making sure Uhtred had no need of him, and Osferth was happily engaged with reading, Finan retreated to the house he and Sihtric shared by the river. It was of modest size, and unusually tidy at that moment (another result of Finan’s boredom), but it felt empty without Sihtric’s axe leaning against the wall, and emptier still without the man himself. Finan fondly recalled the morning Sihtric had left, how he had pushed the Dane up against the door and hadn’t let him leave until he’d sucked his cock dry. Sihtric had tried to stay quiet, aware that Uhtred was likely waiting for him outside, and that had only driven Finan to push him further, using every dirty trick he knew to coax a noise out of his lover.

  
It was a good memory, and Finan felt his cock start to swell as he thought of how Sihtric’s head had fallen back against the door with a thud, his eyes lidded and his mouth open. God, Finan missed that mouth.

  
Deciding not to waste any time, Finan climbed up the ladder that led to their bed space. Most of the floor was taken up with their mattress, and mound of blankets, but there was a small chest in the corner that Finan went to. Inside were mostly keepsakes: items of emotional value that weren’t of enough monetary worth to warrant burying, like the wooden fox Sihtric had carved for him, and a pressed daisy that Aelfwynn had presented to Sihtric one day. More importantly though, at least right now, was the bottle of oil that they’d started keeping upstairs. Finan had quickly grown tired of having to climb down the ladder to search the house naked in the dark every time Sihtric wanted his cock.

  
Finan stripped, and settled himself on the bed, idly stroking his cock into hardness. He thought of Sihtric, of his strong arms and beautiful, ridiculous hair, and wondered if he’d been touching himself in the Danish camp, thinking of Finan. Keeping one hand lightly working his cock, Finan covered his other hand in oil and tentatively reached down to his entrance. He instinctively flinched: the oil was cool, and suddenly trying to insert a finger seemed like a very foolish idea. He had to remind himself how much Sihtric enjoyed this, how he’d greedily fuck himself on Finan’s fingers, on his cock, even on the hilt of his sword on one incredible ale-fuelled occasion. It must be worth the discomfort.

  
Finan tried again, and pushed the tip of his finger inside. It burned slightly, despite the oil, and Finan couldn’t get his finger in much further than the first knuckle. It didn’t hurt so much as it felt awkward, and uncomfortable, so he withdrew before pushing back inside. He got further this time, but it didn’t feel any better, and he wondered if Sihtric had been acting the whole time to spare his feelings. He persevered, determined to get to the point where it felt as good as he knew it must, and managed to settle his whole finger inside. He flexed it experimentally and winced. No, on second thoughts, he wasn’t fully bored of jerking himself off with his hand just yet.

  
He was slowly removing his finger when the door to the house swung open with a bang, and Finan froze.

  
“If that’s you, Baby Monk, you’d better retrace your steps right this second.” He called out, not daring to sit up to look downstairs at the intruder.

  
“That’s not the warm welcome home I was expecting.”

  
Finan did sit up at that, recognising the voice instantly. Sure enough, there was Sihtric calmly shutting the door and removing his weapons belt. Finan’s heart skipped a beat and he grinned.

  
“Sorry.” He apologised. Sihtric shook his head, laughing, and looked up at him. His mouth parted slightly in shock when he took a proper look at Finan.

  
“That’s more like the welcome I was hoping for.”

  
Finan’s grin widened. “You’d best get up here then.”

  
He’d never seen Sihtric climb the ladder to their bed as fast as he did then, and in an instant Sihtric was lying alongside him, hungrily kissing him.

  
“I missed you.” Sihtric murmured, pulling back just slightly for a moment.

  
“I missed you too.” Finan tried to reply, but the words were muffled by another bruising kiss. He reached up to cup Sihtric’s face, realising too late that his fingers were still covered in oil. Sihtric realised immediately, breaking the kiss in order to grab a hold of Finan’s hand.

  
“What’s this?” he asked, eyes picking up on the few traitorous drops of oil that formed a trail down Finan’s body. Finan didn’t reply, choosing to remain silent as Sihtric’s long fingers deftly traced through the trail of oil, coming to rest down below his balls. He raised an eyebrow at Finan, who just shrugged.

  
“I thought I’d try it.” He said.

  
“And?”

  
“It wasn’t great.” Finan admitted.

  
“Mmm.” Sihtric agreed, the pad of his thumb teasing Finan’s hole. “You’re too tense.” He assessed.

  
“What would you suggest?” Finan asked breathlessly. Sihtric’s thumb already felt better than his own finger had, but to his disappointment Sihtric removed it entirely.

  
“Turn over.” Sihtric told him, using the tone of voice that never failed to make Finan’s knees go weak. He complied, rolling over onto his stomach, only for Sihtric to grab hold of his waist and pull him up so he was kneeling on all fours. Finan had half a mind to ask Sihtric what he planned to do, but figured he wouldn’t be given an answer. Sihtric liked to keep him guessing.

  
He soon realised what Sihtric was planning when he felt the other man gently nip at his arse with his teeth, followed by Sihtric spreading his cheeks and pressing a kiss straight onto his entrance. Finan silently sent a prayer of thanks to God that he’d decided to clean thoroughly for his experiment, then sent another prayer as the flat of Sihtric’s tongue passed over his hole, making his toes curl in the most wonderful way. He felt another swipe, then another, then Sihtric pointed his tongue and forced himself _inside_ and Finan couldn’t do anything but curse. Sihtric let out a murmur of appreciation at that, before continuing his appreciation of Finan’s arse.

  
“And Uhtred always says _I’m_ the one with a wicked tongue.” Finan couldn’t resist joking even as Sihtric’s mouth sent waves of pleasure through him. Sihtric had long since stopped chiding Finan about talking in bed, and instead responded with a particularly deep jab of that devilish tongue that made Finan’s breath catch in his throat.

  
Finan was so relaxed by Sihtric’s tongue that when Sihtric slipped a finger in alongside, it went in easily, and Finan groaned. Sihtric withdrew his tongue completely then, focusing only on pumping his finger in and out. It wasn’t as good as his tongue, but Finan found himself glad that it could reach deeper inside him, all the discomfort he’d felt earlier gone. It still took a while for Sihtric to be able to add a second finger, Finan’s body instinctively fighting the intrusion, but all of a sudden Sihtric found the part of Finan that made his vision go white, sending a jolt all the way through his body.

  
“There.” He gasped, and Sihtric brushed it again, then again, and Finan barely noticed when he pushed a third finger in alongside. It felt good, now, and Finan moved his hips in time with Sihtric’s thrusts, trying to force the other man in deeper with each stroke. He was only broken out of his reverie when he felt Sihtric reach for his cock, and stopped moving, retreating from Sihtric’s fingers.

  
“Now.” He ordered, turning over so he was again on his back. “God, Sihtric, take me now.”

  
Sihtric cursed, wiping his fingers on the hem of his tunic, and made to take his boots off. Overcome by an urge he didn’t realise he had, Finan stilled his hands.

  
“Like this.” He said, finding an odd thrill in the thought of Sihtric taking him whilst fully clothed. They’d humped plenty of times whilst still dressed before, of course, but it had always been mutual. Life on the road meant taking messy hands and frantic mouths whenever and wherever they could, but here in Coccham they’d always had the time to undress and enjoy each other’s bodies thoroughly. But not now. Now Finan wanted -needed- Sihtric to take him in his armour.

  
Sihtric thankfully didn’t question his decision, and instead of taking his boots off as he’d been about to simply tugged the lacing of his trousers undone and pulled them down enough to get his cock out. And God, how Finan had missed the sight of that cock. He told Sihtric as much, and his Dane chuckled as Finan leant forward to lick along the shaft before probing the slit with his tongue. He just wanted a taste for now, already planning on waking Sihtric up the next morning with his mouth. It didn’t seem fair to leave his balls unattended, so Finan took them one by one into his mouth, gently rolling them around his tongue and sucking ever so slightly.

  
Sihtric choked back a moan and pulled away, tilting Finan’s chin up to look at him. He looked as far gone as Finan felt, his eyes dark and intense.

  
“Stop teasing.” He said, and Finan laughed, settling himself back on the bed and putting a pillow under his hips, as he’d done for Sihtric so many times.

  
“Stop wasting time.” Finan retorted, reaching down to slip his first two fingers into himself. They went in easily, and he grinned up at Sihtric, raising an eyebrow in challenge as he slowly scissored them.  
Sihtric made a noise that could only be described as a growl, and gripped Finan’s hand, forcing his fingers out.

  
“We’ve spoken about patience.” He intoned, holding Finan’s wrist in the air with one hand as he fumbled for the oil with the other, pouring a generous amount onto his cock and spreading it about. For all his talk about patience, Sihtric was struggling to hold back himself. He crawled up over Finan and bent down to hungrily kiss him, open mouthed and messy, before taking his cock in hand and guiding it to Finan’s entrance.

  
It was big, bigger than Sihtric’s fingers had been, and so much more solid. Finan bit his lip as Sihtric inched further and further in, determined not to make a sound.

  
“Are you alright?” Sihtric asked him, stilling.

  
“Never better.” Finan said through gritted teeth.

  
“We don’t have to.” Sihtric said, and dear God he was actually pulling out. That wouldn’t do. Pushing through the discomfort Finan wrapped his legs around Sihtric’s waist and urged him to continue, and Sihtric pushed in the rest of the way. It was strange, but not unpleasant, and Finan rolled his hips experimentally, which sent a ripple of pleasure through him. He bucked his hips again, harder, then again, and then Sihtric started to move and it all suddenly fell into place.

  
Sihtric’s hands took hold of Finan’s waist, gripping him so tight Finan was certain he was already bruising, and Jesus but Sihtric set a punishing pace, so hard and so deep and so _perfect_ that if Finan could think clearly he would be cursing himself for not trying this sooner. He almost let out a cry of disappointment when Sihtric suddenly slowed, thrusting languidly into him and leaning down to brush their lips together.

  
“Come on.” Finan muttered, digging his heels into the small of Sihtric’s back in an attempt to get him to pick the pace up again, but Sihtric just laughed and carried on with his torturously slow movements. It was good, and Finan would love to explore slow, lazy sex with Sihtric at some point, but not now. He needed more.

  
He broke free of Sihtric’s embrace, and using the element of surprise pushed the other man down onto the bed so he could climb on top.

  
“Keep up.” He said with a grin, echoing the words Sihtric had told him the first time they’d properly humped. Understanding flashed across Sihtric’s face and he grinned back in anticipation. And oh how Finan rode him. It gave him great satisfaction to watch as Sihtric’s cocky smile was wiped from his face, to be replaced by closed eyes and slack mouth as Finan wrung every last drop of pleasure from him. When he finally came, Finan carried on moving, only pulling off when Sihtric’s expression showed the first sign on discomfort.

  
Riding Sihtric had been wonderful, but now Finan was achingly aware of just how hard his own cock was, and how empty he now felt. He gripped the base of his cock tightly as Sihtric came out of his post-orgasm haze: God help him he desperately needed to come.

  
“Here.” Sihtric realised how close he was, and motioned for Finan to move up, wetting his lips and looking pointedly at Finan’s cock. Finan wasted no time in positioning himself over Sihtric’s face, rubbing the head of his cock over the other man’s lips before lowering it into his mouth. Sihtric’s throat relaxed, and Finan went deeper, his thighs shaking slightly with the effort it took to take things slowly. Sihtric was good at this, they’d discovered, seemingly able to take whatever Finan gave him without gagging, but Finan still always started off cautiously, testing the waters.

  
A tap on his leg indicated that Sihtric was doing fine, and Finan took that as his cue to start moving. He’d barely got a few thrusts in when he felt fingers probing his entrance, and as he withdrew from Sihtric’s mouth he sank back onto the Dane’s fingers. Sihtric flexed his hand, expertly hitting the spot that made Finan’s vision blur and his breath hitch, and Finan began to rock backwards and forwards in earnest, alternating between fucking Sihtric’s throat and humping his fingers.

  
“Oh God.” Finan groaned as the dual sensations pushed him closer and closer to the edge, and he had to brace himself against the wall as he came, shooting his load down Sihtric’s throat.

  
“Oh God.” He repeated, his whole body trembling as he lay down next to Sihtric. He tried to calm his breathing, aware that he was sucking in air as if he’d just run up a hill.

  
“Good?” Sihtric had the audacity to ask, his fingers lightly playing around Finan’s hole.

  
“Passable.” Finan pretended to think about it.

  
“Liar.” Sihtric smirked as he leant over to kiss Finan. It was a softer kiss than the ones exchanged before, but no less passionate, and Finan was loathe to let Sihtric pull away.

  
“Next time you go undercover in a group of Danes, I’m coming with you.” Finan told him, rolling onto his side to better look at Sihtric. It had barely been a fortnight, but it could easily have been longer. He had never been worried- Sihtric could handle himself- but looking at him now he realised just how relieved his was that the other man was back unharmed.

  
“You’re too Christian. And Irish. They would recognise you as Uhtred’s man immediately.” Sihtric pointed out.

  
“I could pretend to be a mute.”

  
“You could never.” Sihtric laughed.

  
“True.” Finan admitted. They lay in silence for a moment, Sihtric’s fingers tracing intricate patterns along Finan’s ribs.

  
“I brought you flowers, you know.” Sihtric said, as casually as if he were commenting on the weather, and Finan remembered a time years ago when Sihtric had joyfully brought flowers to greet a wife who’d been whoring behind his back. It was easy to forget sometimes that behind the jokes and silences and God-awful axe that Sihtric was a surprisingly romantic soul, and Finan thought himself privileged to be one of the few to witness it.

  
“Flowers? Where are they then?” Finan asked.

  
“I dropped them on the floor somewhere when I realised you were naked.”

  
“Well go and pick them up.” Finan lightly smacked Sihtric’s arm. “And get me a washcloth while you’re down there.”

  
“Of course.” Sihtric sat up and kissed Finan lightly on the lips before sliding out of sight down the ladder, reappearing moments later balancing a washcloth, a jug of water, and some slightly squashed flowers in his arms.

  
“I suppose you have to report to Uhtred now?” Finan asked as he washed and dressed. Sihtric nodded his affirmation. “You’ll have to carry me there, I don’t think I can walk.” Finan was only partially joking- his legs were still shaking slightly from the exertion, and his arse was definitely starting to protest its treatment.

  
“You’re being ridiculous.” Sihtric poked him in the ribs.

  
“Maybe a little, but that’s why you love me.”

  
“Mmmm.” Sihtric agreed, sticking the flowers in the water jug and arranging them by the bed. Finan wasn’t entirely sure that dirty wash-water was the best way to keep the flowers fresh, but decided that was something he’d broach with Sihtric later.

  
Flowers safely stowed, Finan accompanied Sihtric across the village to the hall to report back to Uhtred. Uhtred was almost as happy to have Sihtric back as Finan had been, greeting him with a hug and pulling him over to the great table to sit, and drink, and talk. There was food along with the ale, and Finan ate hungrily as he listened in to Sihtric’s report. The Danish retreat was genuine, it appeared, though Sihtric cautioned that it was only temporary. Reinforcements were expected from across the sea before winter, though that would give them plenty of time to prepare.

  
Report given, the evening turned to revelry, and an hour later Finan found himself with one arm round Sihtric and another round an obscenely large mug of ale, happily ignoring Uhtred as he reproached Sihtric for not reporting to him the instant he had returned.

  
“I had urgent matters to attend to, Lord.” Sihtric laughed. Uhtred shook his head, but he was smiling, and playfully punched Sihtric’s shoulder.

  
“I’m matters.” Finan drunkenly whispered to Osferth. “And it _was_ urgent.”

  
“I don’t want to know.” Osferth told him.

  
“Osferth.” Finan said seriously. “I came so hard I saw Odin.”

  
“You’re ridiculous.” Osferth sounded pained.

  
“I am.” Finan agreed happily. “But that’s why he loves me.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in high school one of our houses was called Hild and they always won sport's day. I like to think in the bi-weekly Coccham tug-of-wars Uhtred sets up in Ragnar's honour Hild always wins. She's also killer at the old sack race but no one will ever find that out.


End file.
